


Life After Highschool

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After 5A, F/M, Future Fic, Lydia and Stiles are 19, M/M, More tags to be added, WIP, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' life didn't go the way he planned it. His best friend is now a stranger and the former love of his life is now his best friend.<br/>This is the life of Stiles and Lydia after highschool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Highschool

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn't really the first chapter its setting the scene and time frame. 2 years after 5a. So they have graduated and a year after that.

2 years after 5a. 

Scott and Stiles never made up, they aren't really friends anymore. Malia and Stiles got back together for a while but they broke up for good after she had a pregnancy scare. It wasn't that she might have been pregnant it was that she wasn't going to keep the baby if she was. Stiles couldn't even look at her after that. Didn't matter though because a month later he left for college, the only person from high school he still really talked to was Lydia. 

Oddly enough if someone had told him that he wouldn't be friends with Scott after high school and that Lydia Martin would become his best friend then he would laughed and checked them into a mental home. Scott had2 years after 5a. Scott and Stiles never made up, they aren't really friends anymore. Malia and Stiles got back together for a while but they broke up for good after she had a pregnancy scare. It wasn't that she might have been pregnant it was that she wasn't going to keep the baby if she was. Stiles couldn't even look at her after that. Didn't matter though because a month later he left for college, the only person from high school he still really talked to was Lydia.

Oddly enough if someone had told him that he wouldn't be friends with Scott after high school and that Lydia Martin would become his best friend then he would have laughed and checked them into a mental home. Scott had been his bro, since the fourth grade they were inseparable. 

But people change and he never saw it happening to them but it had. Scott and Kira broke up after a couple months and she moved to Japan to learn about herself and her mother. 

Stiles had been terrified of loosing everyone but his dads health had gotten better after he retired and the supernatural mess had slowed down. They have Parish to thank for that. He's running for Sherrif now and he'd make a pretty good one, he's got some control over what he is. The dread doctors they aren't dead but they left beacon hills and no one can seem to find them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are life you guys. I love reading them.


End file.
